swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Starfighter Pilot
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Where the Ace Starfighter Pilot is a legendary figure with a score of kills under his belt, the Elite Starfighter Pilot described here represents the somewhat more common Starfighter Pilots who have seen their fair share of combat. Although they might not have the fame (Or infamy) of Ace Pilots, Elite Pilots can hold their own in a fight and enjoy a bit more freedom than their more renowned counterparts do. Elite Pilots also represent those veteran squadrons of Starfighters whose names are spread throughout the galaxy, such as Rogue Squadron and Saber Squadron of the 181st Imperial Fighter Group. Though few of the members stand out from the rest, they are experts at fighting in formation, and their shared exploits are enough to cause their enemies concern. Elite Starfighter Pilot Encounters An Elite Starfighter Pilot is not much without his ship, but in his cockpit he's a terror. Encounters with these characters should almost always be in Starfighter combat, pitting the heroes against these hardened veterans in hair-raising dogfights. Furthermore, Elite Pilots rarely operate on their own and are typically part of a larger squadron. Elite squadrons are those groups that have survived several confrontations In important battles around the galaxy. Like the Ace Pilot, these squadrons attract a fair bit of attention, gaining enemies from unexpected quarters who want to take them down a notch or to prove they themselves are the better. These squadrons might be tasked with escorting an important transport that bears important passengers, patrol a contested section of space, or safeguard a Space Station that happens to be the site of tense and unpopular negotiations. When organized into squadrons, most Elite Pilots count at least one of their number as an Ace Starfighter Pilot. This hotshot might be a talented pilot to wham they owe much of their success, or he might be their squadron commander. Elite Pilots are usually protective of their aces and take risks to keep them safe. Elite Pilots do not have to be openly antagonistic to the heroes; they might even fight on the same side. Rivalries brew in competing squadrons, and it's possible that one or more heroes might compete with the members of a rival squad. As long as these rivalries are friendly, rarely is there trouble. It's when things get out of hand that allies can turn into nasty enemies. Elite Starfighter Pilot Statistics (CL 10) Medium Scoundrel 4/Soldier 3/Ace Pilot 3 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 5 'Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +5 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 28 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 25, Will Defense: 21; Dodge, [[Elusive Dogfighter|'Elusive Dogfighter]], Vehicular Combat, Vehicular Evasion Hit Points: 68, Damage Threshold: 25 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +8 (1d4+5) Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +10 (3d6+5) '''Ranged: 'Weapon System +11 'Ranged: 'Weapon System +6 and Weapon System +6 '''Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Combat Reflexes, Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, [[Spacehound|'Spacehound']], [[Starship Raider|'Starship Raider']] Starship Maneuver Suite (Pilot +17): Counter, Tallon Roll Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 15, Constitution 13, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 10, Charisma 10 'Talents: Armored Defense, Improved Armored Defense, Elusive Dogfighter, Spacehound, Starship Raider, Vehicular Evasion 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Double Attack (Heavy Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Pilot), Starship Tactics, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +12, Knowledge (Tactics) +10, Pilot +17, Use Computer +10 'Possessions: 'Armored Flight Suit with Helmet Package (+5 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Blaster Pistol, Starship Category:Variable